Huellitas que marcan el destino
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Eren se acaba de mudar y le cae a la casi semana una mascota, mientras que Levi se a mudado para poder tener tiempo para pensar en quien sera su proximo proyecto cuando se hace dueño de un gato, pero quien iba a pensar que gracias a estas dos mascotas se desarrollaría algo que no esperaban..Esto que nació solo con un te ayudo, ¿terminara bien? vengan y averiguenlo RirenFic
1. Llegada

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! Este es mi primer fanfic de riren! Espero que les guste es una idea tonta y romántica que se me ocurrió para el 14 de febrero, pero como no tenía tiempo ni las ganas de escribirla (debo decirles que soy una floja para escribir) pues hasta ahorita se me dio el tiempo así que no me pidan que actualice rápido, porque no sé si podre….**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento, por lo menos eso creo

_**CAPITULO 1 "Llegada"**_

Habían llegado ya a su destino, después de 5 horas de viaje desde su antigua casa (propiedad de sus padres) ahora estaba listo para mudarse y aunque él no quisiera ser acompañado en este cambio tan grande que se daría, su hermana lo había acompañado muy a su pesar, parece ser que ella no entendía las más de 50 veces que le dijo que el solo se mudaría, pero no, su hermana ahí estaba con él, en ese momento acarreando juntos las cajas con sus pertenencias hacia dentro de su nueva casa.

-Mikasa, puedes dejar esas en la sala-

Pidió el chico de cabello castaño a su hermana, que sin mirarlo acato la petición.

-Eren…. ¿realmente estarás bien viviendo solo?-

Nuevamente la pregunta se presentaba, ya le había dicho el, su respuesta desde que les dio la noticia a todos de que quería vivir solo.

-por dios Mikasa!... ¡claro que voy a estar bien!, ni que me quedara embarazado por solo cambiarme de casa-

-pero Eren, no es para que bromees con eso-

Le contesto ella preocupada, a lo que el castaño simplemente suspiro largo, pues sabía que se había equivocado de palabras al querer ya no contestar lo mismo que antes.

-esta….está bien me disculpo por eso, pero recuerda que eso solo pasara si tengo relaciones y pues…-

Desvió un poco la mirada de su hermana, mientras su rostro se sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo, era demasiado abierto con sus sentimientos, a lo que su hermana sonrió, pues se le vino a la mente lo lindo que se veía así y lo mucho que le faltaría.

-bien de todos modos te dejare esto-

Dijo ella mientras se acercaba todavía a su todavía sonrojado hermano, para después poner a lado de él una bolsa color rosa y después dirigirse a la puerta.

-te harán falta, porque sé que me vas a contrariar de todas formas, nos vemos en una semana Eren-

Le giño y salió, mientras Eren solo pudo despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Después de eso poso sus ojitos color verde esmeralda en la bolsa que le había dado hace un rato, la abrió y en ese mismo instante su color de cara cambio a rubí.

-¡MIKASA!-

Grito a todo pulmón al ver que era el contenido de esa bolsa, para después arrojarla lejos de él, levantándose inmediatamente después y dirigirse a seguir acomodando todo para su nueva vida.

Sentado en su silla favorita que se situaba a la entrada del jardín de su casa, el pelinegro seguía pensando en donde sacaría la mejor vista de todas, pues últimamente no había encontrado lugar bonito por lo menos que le gustara fotografiar y se sentía aún más acorralado de lo normal pues le habían pedido que fotografiara una típica escena de una mascota y su dueño, que se viera esa unión inquebrantable de lealtad y amistad ha y sobre todo que fuera hermosa. Pero él no iba a tomar fotos de una chica rubia superficial con su rata en brazos (refiriéndose a un chihuahueño), eso era caer muy bajo y sobre todo no era su estilo.

-maldición, me estoy atando una estúpida cuerda al cuello-

Se maldecía a sí mismo, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en un árbol de cerezo que todavía no floreaba, pues faltaba todavía unos días para primavera.

-tengo suerte que este proyecto sea para finales del año, sino juro que la ahorcare por darme trabajo innecesario a esa bruja loca-

Fruncía más el ceño el pelinegro mientras todavía su mirada se fijaba más al pobre árbol como si fuera la susodicha de quien estaba hablando. De repente unos arbustos que estaban a lado del árbol comienzan a moverse, captando la atención del pelinegro quien poso su mirada en ellos.

-maldición, estaba seguro de que me había desasido de las ratas asquerosas-

miraba a un mas enojado a los arbustos, hasta que de ellos sale un gato con signos de que había estado en una pelea por lo que sorprendió esto al pelinegro, haciendo que se parara de su lugar y caminara hacia dicho gato. Al llegar junto a el se dio cuenta que tenia algo en el hocico, estaba seguro de que era una rata muerta, por lo que mas lo molesto, pues pensó que traería con el los gérmenes y alimañas que tanto detesta en este mundo.

-oí pedazo de...-

pero el gato no le dejo terminar su frase, pues este callo al suelo como si estuviera cansado, a lo que el se acerco a socorrerlo, ya después se lavaría unas 20 veces para sacarse los gérmenes del animal.

-oí gato estas...!-

solo lo toco un poco y se dio cuenta que el pobre animal había fallecido, frunciendo nuevamente el rostro y con una sensación de culpa, por sus antiguos pensamientos, pensó que lo mas apropiado seria enterrar al animal, por lo menos así su conciencia no le pesaría mucho.

-miau~-

sorpresivamente oyó un maullido, seria que se había equivocado él o era un juego de su nueva mente culpable, por dios no podía estar igual que su loca amiga y compañera, o si. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para sacarse esa idiota idea, pues no quería pensar mas en ello, si no terminaría mas cabreado que antes, por lo que reviso nuevamente al felino, dándose cuenta que el maullido venia de lo que tenia en su hocico. Lo abrió con cuidado y de el saco un pequeño bultito color negro, pensando que tal vez fuera su imaginación, le pico con el dedo a ver si así reaccionaba

-miau~-

-así que todavía estoy cuerdo-

se burlo de si mismo mientras observaba lo que tenia en su mano ¿Qué era lo que haría ahora?, si se lo regalara a la loca, de seguro seria el peor destino para el desafortunado animal que muy apenas se ha salvado y Erwin no tendría tiempo.

-parece ser que no tendré otra-

suspiro resignado a la ultima posibilidad que se le ocurría, para después encaminarse a su casa. Ya adentro fue hasta su armario, aunque tendría que caminar entre su cocina y media sala para poder llegar ahí, lo hizo con calma (raro en el) y saco de ahí una pequeña almohada que ya no usaba, seria perfecta para el minino.

-bien te cuidare, pero comienzas a ensuciar y te largaras-

dijo serio como siempre al minino, como si este le pudiera prestar a tención a su corta edad.

ya casi se estaba acabando la semana, por lo que eso significaba que no tardaría su hermana de regresar a el y preguntarle de todo lo que ha hecho en los pocos 5 días que a tenido viviendo en su nueva casa, pero todavía era jueves así que podía relajarse.

DING DONG

O por lo menos eso creía, se acerco a la puerta, pues estaban tocando insistentemente el timbre y el no tenia muchas ganas de atender, pero no seria un maleducado. Al abrir se da cuenta que es Mikasa quien esta parada en frente de la puerta con una caja en sus manos.

-¡EREN!, que bueno-

entro rápidamente a la casa, sin darle tiempo a eren de contestar o preguntarle el por que había venido si, ella había dicho que vendría después de una semana.

-pues, se que no cumplí con lo de la semana, pero quería darte esto y...-

le pasa la caja que traía consigo y agacha la cabeza un poco, notando eren que se sonroja un poco, acaso le iba a preguntar algo indecente, se estaba poniendo inseguro.

-no ¿haz tenido ninguna actividad?-

quedo en shock, pero así como vino se fue y suspiro, ya se lo había imaginado, después de todo lo que menos quiere su hermana es que el tenga novio o novia, estaba poniéndose realmente a pensar si ella quería que él muriera virgen y sin amor.

-Mikasa, ya te he dicho que solo are eso, si realmente me enamore, así que ¡deja de preguntar!-

alzó la voz, para que por lo menos así, su hermana cabezota le escuchara, cuando de repente sintió que algo se movía en la caja que sostenía. Parpadeo un par de veces, pensando que era su imaginación, para después ver la caja y aventurarse a abrirla, sobresaliendo de esta una cabecita de un perro.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-la encontré, pero como no la puedo tener en donde vivo, pensé que seria bueno que la cuidaras tu, después de todo a ti te gustan-

contesto rápidamente Mikasa a su adorado hermano que seguía viendo al animalito, mientras ella lo veía sin pestañar, pues sus ojos admiraban lo que siempre le gustaba de su hermano...Su Sonrisa...

-Gracias, Hermana-

le sonreía a ella y después al animalito que saco con sumo cuidado, poniéndolo en sus manos para checarlo de cerca. Se dio cuenta que era hembra y tenia el pelaje un poco sucio, pero eso se arreglaría con un baño, sus ojos no estaban abiertos, así que no sabia de que color eran y tenia un color parecido al café claro, aunque no estaba muy seguro por la mugre que la cubría.

-ya ¿le pusiste nombre?-

pregunto eren animado por su nueva amiga, a lo que su hermana respondió

-le puse Erenia... por que... bueno...-

se sonrojaba ella tratando de explicar el por que del nombre de la cachorra, a lo que Eren solo sonrió un poco, pues sabia que casi a todas sus cosas le ponía de referencia su nombre

-bueno... no importa, me gusta-

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces tanto el gato como la cachorra crecieron y se educaron y al mismo tiempo sus dueños crecieron con ellos, uno cambiando un poco sus costumbres y otro solo imponiendo mas cosas.

El pelinegro de nombre Levi, no era muy afectivo con su gato de nombre Riven, pero a pesar de ello los dos se llevan realmente bien, los dos pasaron por la dura prueba de que la amiga de Levi, de nombre Hanji, no matara a ninguno de los dos, uno por casi apachurrarlo y el otro por ponerle altos estándares de estrés en su vida, suerte para Levi que tenia a Riven y podía desestresarse, pues el minino le enseñaba uno que otro paisaje hermoso de la ciudad en la que vivían así que se le pasaba.

mientras que el Pelicastaño sus días terminaron siendo una odisea, la perra termino siendo igual a el, muy inquieta, decidida, curiosa y otras cosas de las que Eren no quería realmente darse cuenta de que tenia en común con ella, menos mal que Mikasa y el le agarraran un cariño inmenso que cuando hacia alguna travesura, no la regañaran severamente y creo que por lo consiguiente las hacia un poco mas seguido.

-ufff realmente hoy hace mucho calor, chi... maldigo a los idiotas del cambio climático-

Rezongaba Levi como de costumbre, era uno de esos días en los que con solo estar unos segundo afueras, literalmente de fundía el sol y eso molestaba mas a Levi, por el simple echo de que se sentía unas 100 veces mas sucio de lo normal.

-oí Riven siéntate cerca ….-

paro en seco Levi al darse cuenta que su compañero no estaba en donde se supone lo había dejado (su tapete con dibujos de pescados), por lo que arrugo mas el entrecejo, preguntándose a donde habría ido, esperaba que no haciendo problemas sino de seguro le daría un baño con agua helada, para que aprendiera.

-hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa, que CALOR!-

exclamaba Eren, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, mientras paseaba junto con Erenia en un parque que se encontraba en el centro de la dichosa ciudad, pues ahí podía llegar caminando desde su casa y era tranquilo, a pesar de que había siempre personas con sus mascotas o familias.

-oye Erenia, me quedare aquí sentado, puedes ir a explorar-

desabrochaba la correa que llevaba en el cuello su perra, mientras se ponía de mucho mas, que cómodo en la banca, que para su suerte tenia sombra. Y así lo hizo después de un Guau, ella se alejo de Eren, aunque esto solo le trajo problemas ya que al llegar al parque de mascotas (mas bien es una zona del parque donde pueden ir las mascotas sin correas) una jauría de perros la arrinconan, ella les gruñe para que la dejen, pero no es suficiente, pues se acercan mas y mas ella y esto no es nada bueno.

-miau-

se oye detrás de los perros, por lo que ellos voltean y ven al gato que sin inmutarse se pone delante de ella y los demás, haciendo que los otros se enojen, por andar interfiriendo , pero a pesar de los gruñidos de todos el no se mueve y ella solo se queda observando al minino delante suyo. La jauría da un paso adelante y con claras intenciones de atacar al gato y este sigue mirándolos como si no le importara la amenaza de estos, la tensión se pone cada vez pesada y ninguno sede ante el otro, a lo que Erenia toma la decisión de también defenderse ella y a su nuevo amigo, cosa que sorprende a los demás canes, pero no tanto como para darles tiempo a escapar, pues se nota aun mas que por esta acción se enojaron mas con ambos.

-miau-

-guau-

se dicen entre ellos como dándose ánimos y la jauría se les echa encima, una pelea de mordidas y arañazos que parecía no tener fin, pero que tampoco estaría dispuestos a perder Riven y Erenia.

-bien ya descanse mucho-

se decía a así mismo Eren mientras se levantaba y buscaba con la mirada a su fiel amiga Erenia y al no darse cuenta de donde se encontraba comenzó a caminar para ver si daba con ella, estaba seguro que le había enseñado no irse fuera del parque, pero con lo distraída que a veces era no estaba seguro si le había puesto atención.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella estaba en medio de una pelea, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia la pelea, sin ningún tipo de plan.

-Oigan ustedes, métanse con uno de su tamaño-

grito ya estando en medio de la pelea junto a Erenia y lo que parecía ser un gato al cual no conocia, cuando todos los perros, furiosos y alborotados lo miraron a él, dándole así a Eren un respingón de miedo y dándose cuenta que se había metido el en un lio.

-Ustedes aléjense o los hare salchichas-

dijo de repente una voz sumamente fría atrás de el, por lo que todos voltearon a ver, encontrándose una mirada asesina que les helo la sangre y convirtió a casi todos un montón de gallinas.

-les dije ¡AHORA!-

Al escuchar esto toda la jauría huyo despavorida del lugar, dejando solo a Erenia, un Eren asustado y a Riven en el suelo.

-¿metiéndote en problemas?, eso es raro en ti-

oyó Eren, pensando que era a el a quien se refería iba a contestarlo, pero antes de eso, el gato que hace unos momentos estaba tirado en el suelo se levanto y fue caminando a paso lento al sujeto que tenia en frente de el.

-¿Es su gato?-

preguntando solo para confirmar que no se estuviera equivocando

-claro que es mi gato, mocoso-

le sorprendió y molesto la respuesta de la extraña persona, por lo que le iba a replicar, pero Erenia lo detuvo haciendo un sonido como de llorar, pensó que ella estuviera lastimada, pero no era eso, así que siguió su mirada y vio al gato, así que de entendió a lo que se refería su amiga. Viendo como el supuesto dueño se alejaba junto con el minino trato de llamar su atención.

-¡disculpe!... ¿puedo ayudarlo con su gato?-

Levi levanto una ceja, preguntándose por que el chico quería ayudarlo, el solo quería regresar y ya.

-es que mi amiga no estará bien si no le ayudo-

-explícate, mocoso-

-es que su gato... parece que defendió a Erenia y por eso esta así-

trato de explicar Eren, a como el había entendido la situación, además de que el no dejaría a un animal herido.

-bien... tu perra lo causo, tu lo arreglas-

contesto Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba su aprobación para la ayuda de ese extraño chico y su mascota, no estaría mal recibir ayuda, si eso le hacia no gastar dinero y saber el por que de la acción de su gato.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**CHACHACHACHACHANNN~~**

**he aquí el primer cap.!... espero que este bien~~ soy nueva en esto así que no se si este bien escrito y puedan captar mi idea!... Levi y Eren ya se conocieron, así que comenzaran a verse mas seguido!... o si! nwn jejeje... bueno si hay alguna falta de ortografía también perdónenme, lo escribí todo de la manera mas rápida que pude para que el querer ver DJ de Riren no me distrajera tanto... ok creo que eso es todo, me gustaría recibir por lo menos un rewiev con un hola... o un que bonita historia~~ no se... pero no me importaría si fuera algo pequeño, pues con ello podre seguir con esto... así que ya saben~~**

**Sora-chan se despide 3 y vena mucho yaoi!**


	2. Visita

_**Huellitas que marcan el destino**_

**Holis! De nuevo! como han estado?.. yo bien aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, espero que esta vez, este mejor que el anterior, debo decirles que ha veces me hago bolas con tantas ideas que hay en mi cabeza, así que solo espero que esta vez si este bien~ y si no pues de una vez les pido disculpas soy nueva en esto y no se exactamente como mejorar~****, creo que practicare con one short?,**** aunque si trate de seguir las recomendaciones que me dieron en sus rewievs que ame que me dieran criticas~ yo no me enojo si son consejos, siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen, bueno ya esta bien de bla bla bla a leer~ ….**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Pareja:** Riren

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento, por lo menos eso creo

_**CAPITULO 2 "De visita"**_

Al final parece que el hombre dueño del gato había aceptado su ayuda por lo que iban caminando hacia su casa, y si a este sele ocurría cualquier cosa extraña ya le había enseñado a Erenia el punto débil de los hombres por lo que podría salir fácilmente de ello, si se sobrepasara. Aunque no parecía que fuera hacer nada.

-disculpe, ¿está seguro que no quiere que lo lleve yo?-

-no-

Parecía ser que no quería decir mucho y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso a Eren que tenía la costumbre de estar hablando mucho, no importa si lo conociera o no a la persona, pero no se había aventurado a hablar de mas, pues todavía recordaba muy bien la mirada asesina que poseía el hombre que tenía a lado de él, era extraño pues ahora no parecía que fuera matar a nadie a comparación de antes.

-esta es-

Dijo Eren corriendo a la puerta principal de su casa, para así poder abrirla y dejar que el hombre entrara con el gato que traía en las manos, parecía que este estaba desmayado, pero con una rápida vista se dio cuenta que no, solo estaba echado en las manos de su dueño.

-pase… etto…-

No supo cómo referirse a él por lo que se cayó mientras encontraba una manera buena para referirse a él.

-Levi-

Se oyó de repente, por lo que el volteo a ver al dueño del gato y parpadeo, como pensando que había sido su imaginación

-ese es mi nombre mocoso-

-pues mocoso no es mi nombre-

Contrarresto el, para que así él le pidiera su nombre, pero el tal Levi, solo volteo la cara y se adentró a su casa, dejando a un indignado Eren en la puerta y a Erenia que lo veía con mucha curiosidad por la cara que estaba poniendo su dueño, pues no era común verlo enojado a menos de que masticada sus zapatos y no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento el señor negro como lo vela ella. Pero no era momento para ello así que Erenia se acerco a el pantalón de Eren y sin poner mucha fuerza tiro un poco de el, para llamar la atención de su dueño, que consiguió fácilmente, haciendo que Eren se calmara rápidamente y acariciara la cabeza de ella.

-si lose…-

Le dijo para después entrar el también junto a Erenia, viendo de paso a Levi a un lado de la puerta mirándolo, por lo que se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada, sentía un poco de vergüenza por el hecho de que él lo mirara, aunque no sabía el porqué de ello.

-puede esperar en la sala, mientras traigo el botiquín-

Pidió el, a lo que Levi sin responder se dirigió a la sala como le había dicho, mientras que el iba a buscar el botiquín que siempre lo tenía debajo de su cama, pues Erenia era muy propensa a lastimarse, por el gusto de tener muchas aventuras, así que siempre estaba preparado para todo. Lo tomo y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Levi, encontrando a este sentado acariciando la cabeza de su gato, dándole ternura se acerco a ellos.

-ya vine, ¿podría ponerlo en la mesita?-

Pregunto tímidamente, mientras Levi solo lo miro a el y después a la mesita de centro que mencionaba.

-límpiala-

Dijo con el seño fruncido mirando a Eren para que viera que estaba hablando en serio.

-he, pero no veo que este sucia-

-pues yo si, límpiala -

Viendo eren que no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a Levi, hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba a la cocina donde agarró un trapo limpio y regreso de manera muy rápida para limpiar como le había dicho todo esto con el mismo puchero en su cara, pues Eren se estaba planteando que Levi era un delicado o sino un desconsiderado por pensar que su casa estuviera sucia, cosa que no, pues trataba de tenerlo limpio para no darle motivos a Erenia de ser una sucia, le había costado al principio pero lo logro al final.

-bien ya esta, ¿contento?-

-no, pero no me queda de otra-

Contestó Levi sin tener una reacción en su rostro, cosa que le llamaba la atención Eren, pues no estaba acostumbrado a personas así, ni siquiera su hermana llegaba a tal extremo, a Eren le estaba costando entender a Levi, pero no se rendiria. Un momento en ¿que estaba pensando hace un rato?. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar raros pensamientos por venir.

-bueno por lo menos con eso me conformo-

-tsk, eres un mocoso conformista-

-y usted un señor raro-

sonrió Eren al ver que Levi no le regreso sus palabras, así que con unas palmaditas en el trapo llamo a Levi para que pusiera el gato ahí y así lo hizo por lo que el se dispuso a curarlo.

-y ¿Cómo se llama?-

-ya te dije no-

-me refería al gato-

hizo nuevamente un puchero, al ver que Levi le estaba tomando el pelo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que por un momento este señor tan misterioso sonrió, o eso creyó, pues al momento de parpadear, seguía viendo la misma cara de siempre en el.

-se llama Riven-

-es bonito, pero ¿por que?-

volvía a lanzar otra pregunta Eren mientras ponía un poco de crema al lomo del gato, pero a Levi le estaba comenzando a fastidiar tanta pregunta.

-no tengo por que contestarte mocoso-

-pero tampoco debería quedarse callado es de mala educación-

-tsk-

volteo el rostro el sintiéndose, lamentablemente derrotado por un mocoso al que no conocía bien.

-ya termine, eres un gato muy fuerte Riven-

acariciaba Eren al gato en la cabeza, para no lastimarlo, mientras que todo eso era observado por Levi detenidamente, algo le llamaba la atención de ese mocoso, tal vez, por el simple echo de que le había retado de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

-todavía no comprendo como es que te metiste en esa pelea-

dijo Levi observando a su gato con una mirada seria y este al mismo tiempo le miraba de la misma manera, haciendo crecer un poco tensión en el ambiente.

-GUAU-

ladro Erenia saliendo disparada hacia Riven que solo le dio tiempo a voltear la cabeza, para después aparecer debajo de ella mientras lo lamia sin cesar, sorprendiendo a Levi y Eren por tal escena.

-¿que le pasa a tu perra?-

dijo Levi mientras ponía una cara de asco por lo que veía, mientras que eren se reía un poco tanto por la vergüenza y la escena cómica que montaba su amiga.

-discúlpela, creo que esta emocionada por que no le paso nada-

-haaaa, esta bien, después de todo tu también eres raro-

se levanto Levi para después dirigirse con paso calmado a la puerta de la entrada, se volteo y siguió viendo lo mismo de hace rato, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no había sido una buena idea el haber aceptado la ayuda de ese niño.

-nos vamos-

Volvió su cuerpo a la salida dispuesto a irse, pero un sonido como de chillido lo detuvo en seco, hizo una mueca de desagrado y molestia antes de girarse completamente y mirar al causante de ese sonido, que no era ni mas que otro que la mascota de ese mocoso, que lo veía suplicante, haciendo que Levi le diera un ligero tic en el ojo por el estrés que estaba comenzando a sobrepasarlo.

-vamos Erenia, ellos necesitan regresar a su hogar-

Trataba de convencerla Eren mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Mientras que Levi se sobaba el entrecejo fruncido que tenia, nunca jamás le había pasado eso con ningún otro animal, nunca había sentido tanto estrés por algo así, pero esa perra le estaba colmando el plato y lo peor de todo es que parecía que también le estaba convenciendo con ese llanto que hacia y eso no era nada bueno.

-mira, Riven es importante para mi, es mi amigo y no te lo puedo dar así como si nada-

Levi puso su mirada en Erenia, pero al ver que no la estaba convenciendo tuvo que optar por poner ejemplos

-es como si yo quisiera llevarme al mocoso,¿ me dejarías?-

Agudizó su mirada en ella y vio claramente que esta le había entendido, pues dejo de chillar y le clavo la mirada a el, vaya no era tan tonta como había pensado, si su novia tuviera una mascota así tendría que pedirle permiso también a ella para que fueran novios, ese eran los pensamientos de Levi en ese momento que la vio ahí mirando como ella también lo analizaba

-nos vamos Riven-

Paso su mirada a su gato y este solo asintió al llamado de este acercándose a el.

-perdón por las molestias-

Interrumpió Eren a Levi antes de que dejara la entrada completamente

-no... Erenia...parece saber demasiado bien lo que es importante para ella-

Mira por unos segundos mas a la perra que estaba sentada dentro de la casa, pues la puerta seguía abierta y después su mirada se poso en la del mocoso, tenia unos lindos ojos no lo dudaba y era ¿interesante? Ya después lo pensaría mejor con su almohada.

-cuídate mocoso y a ella también -

Dijo a modo de despedía mientras su mirada bajaba al suelo.

-Eren-

Inmediatamente Levi levanto su mirada y vio los ojos de Eren que tenían algo de ¿brillo?, se veían aun mas hermosos ahora.

-ese es mi nombre, así que deje lo de mocoso-

Levi levanto sus brazos y los puso en cada hombro de Eren después se acerco a el lentamente poniendo su boca cercas de la oreja del otro, mientras Eren se había quedado quieto al ver como este se acercaba a el.

-para mi seguras siendo mocoso-

Susurro y lo soltó así de rápido, para girarse y caminar, sin decirle nada mas a Eren que quedaba sumamente enojado con Levi por no haberle hablado por su nombre.

-haaa! Que cabezota!-

Echaba humo eren del coraje, mientras ponía sus manos cercas de su cara haciendo un movimiento de estrangular algo a pesar de que no tenia nada en ellas. Pero comenzó a sentir que su pantalón baja de a poco, por lo que bajo su mirada notando que era Erenia que lo veía preocupada por su actitud, a lo que Eren se sintió culpable por hacer que ella se sintiera de ese modo, por lo que se agacho le acaricio la cabeza mientras le sonreía, así le demostraría que no había sido nada.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Miraba a su amiga y esta de apoco cambio su semblante, ese que solo Eren podía saber cuando estaba triste o preocupada o enojada.

-ho es momento de la comida ¿ no?-

Se levanto de un brinco mientras juntaba sus manos y le seguía sonriendo a Erenia, pero la perra al escuchar la palabra comida comenzó a correr en círculos de la felicidad mientras ladraba para alentar a su amo a que le diera de comer.

-jejeje si, así me desquitare con los ingredientes, les pondré ojos de gato estreñido y los cortaré dolorosamente je..jeje..jajaja-

Reía satisfactoriamente Eren por el plan tan improvisado que había idea, pero su burbuja fue rota al sentir nuevamente que su pantalón era jalado, por lo que miro nuevamente a Erenia a los ojos viendo en ella preocupación, tal vez se estaba yendo por un camino que no debía, pensó al verla, por lo que dirigió su mano a la cabeza de ella y la volvió a acariciar

-tranquila, mi algodón solo mataremos gruñones si?-

Le guiño Eren a ella mientras en su cara se veía una sonrisa burlona, por lo que ella se contento pues sus orejas se levantaron y comenzó a menear mas rápido su cola.

Era un nuevo día la casa de Levi se encontraba en un profundo silencio pues su dueño todavía dormía en su recamara sin que nadie lo molestara o por lo menos estaba así hasta que el susodicho comenzó a notar ruidos dentro de la sala, pues esta estaba conectada a su cuarto por un pasillo y todo se podía oír.

Crash

Se volvió a oír, por lo que Levi grupo dentro de sus cobijas, se estaba preguntando quien era el idiota que se atrevía a despertarlo.

Crash

Otra vez se oyó, por lo que Levi se levanto de sopetón con un clara irritación, su mirada estaba preparada para helar al idiota que había osado despertarlo, era sábado y no tenia compromisos además de que un antes había tenido que lidiar con el acto de caridad de Riven y a el mocoso dueño de la causante de todo el embrollo de ese día, había llegado mas que cansado y fastidiado. Se levanto sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hasta donde se oía que algo se rompía, pero cuanta fue su sorpresa al notar que sus figuras de porcelana que tenia de adorno en sus mesas estaban desparramadas por el suelo rotas, no se novio pero reviso con la vista todas las mesas de su sala tenia 4, una en cada esquina y 3 de ellas ya no tenían figuras, su semblante estaba poniéndose negro, pues se estaba aguantando el coraje, pobre de esas figurillas de colección, sus días habían sido buenos a lado del pelinegro y ahora ya no servían para nada.

De repente una mesa se movió y fue detectada por Levi, que rápidamente se movió hasta ella, ya cuando estaba en frente de esta encontró algo que no creía poder ver.

-¿que haces tu aquí?-

Pregunto, para ser respondido por un chillido como su fuera lamento, a lo que el otro suspiro y se volteo para ir hacia el aparador y prender la luz

-y yo pensé que no te vería de nuevo-

-guau-

Contesto el infiltrado, o tendría que decir infiltrada, pues todo el caos lo había ocasionado Erenia que encontraba echada entre las patas de la mesa moviendo el rabo enérgicamente mientras su lengua caía a un lado de su boca. Levi realmente no sabia como es que aquella animal se había metido en su casa, pero no era momento para preguntarse en ello tenia que recoger y limpiar todo el desorden, se veía asqueroso a sus ojos y eso no se lo permitía su orgullo.

-tu ven aquí-

Le ordeno mientras su mano señalaba en donde quería que se sentara y así lo hizo Erenia, se paro derechita y sin pronunciar ningún ruido.

Le ordeno mientras su nado señalaba en donde quería que se sentara y así lo hizo Erenia, se paro derechita y sin pronunciar ningún ruido.

-haaa...que haré contigo ahora... Un castigo seria bueno-

Respiro profundamente, para después sacar todo el aire de su pecho en un suspiro, se estaba preguntando que había echo mal, para que su casa terminara siendo un chiquero, se masajeó la cabeza un rato pues le estaba dando migraña, a este paso se haría mas viejo.

Crash

Nuevamente algo había caído al suelo, por lo que Levi volteo hasta donde estaba la escena del crimen hallando solo un rabo negro

-que haces ahí-

Dije en voz alta, mientras observaba como el rabo se erizaba, seguramente ya sabia que le iba a regañar

-miau?-

Se oyó un maullido en forma de pregunta y Levi sabia muy bien que Riven su gato, hacia eso para bajarle el coraje, pero esta vez, solo hizo que un tic se le hiciera en su ojos derecho.

-tu también ven-

Dijo autoritario y así como Erenia, Riven fue hasta el lado de ella y se sentó sin decir y sin mirar a su dueño, sabia muy bien que había llegado al limite de este por el tono de voz que uso.

-debería colgarlos...-

Se detuvo para ver como reaccionaban, pues había usado un tono de voz casi sepultural en esos dos animales.

-pero... Veo que ella te a tomado cariño y tu no le haz echo nada para negar eso, así que con que se alejen de mi presencia y se queden en el jardín, no les haré nada... Esta vez-

Les dio la espalda y se fue, dejando a los dos animales tanto sorprendidos como confundidos. Después de un rato ambos se miraron y Erenia saco la lengua y meneaba su cola con una cara de felicidad que se respiraba en ella, mientras era observada por Riven, parecía que esa pelea había abierto algo mas que solo pequeños rasguños.

Después de un tiempo, Levi regreso a la sala con su arsenal de limpieza y vestido al estilo de cenicienta, solo que sin vestido y comenzó a recoger todos los pedazos de la cerámica, además de que aprovecharía para hacer una limpieza a fondo, quien sabe y tal vez Riven no solo había traído a una perra a su casa.

******* *************. *************

El día para Eren también había amanecido sumamente callado, pues al no tener trabajo se la pasaba placenteramente dormido hasta que su cuerpo se sintiera lleno de vida, y tenia que aprovechar el no tener trabajo también. Después se levanto de su cama con todos los cabellos alborotados, se aseo y comenzó hacer el desayuno como siempre, pero no se había percatado a tiempo que le hacia falta aquella cosa que siempre le lavaba la cara gratuitamente. Solo hasta que se le ocurrió el regar las plantas de su tan solitario jardín, se dio cuenta que no estaba Erenia, que le había ocurrido a la productora de trampas estilo equipo roket, Eren se le hacia extraño que no anduviera por ahí, haciéndolos como de costumbre pero no la llamo, pues por lo general se perdía un poco y luego regresaba.

Ya casi pasando el medio día, estaba mas que decidido a buscar a su amiga, sino que esta apareció muy tranquila por la parte lateral de la casa, pues vio como ella caminaba felizmente hacia el con todo el cuerpo cubierto de tierra, solo esperaba que no se le haya ocurrido el hacer hoyos ahí.

Quien iba a pensar que esa situación se repetiría por una semana, Eren estaba pesando que tal vez ella ya no quería jugar con el o que había echo un camino a China desde su casa, por la cantidad de tierra que traía cada vez que la veía, pues desaparecía en la mañana y regresaba ya muy entrada la tarde. Aunque un día casi terminando la segunda semana de las desapariciones de Erenia, Eren ya se había acostumbrado a esperarla a la hora de siempre, que era la comida, pero ella no se apareció, por lo que sus grados de preocupación salieron de sus bordes, haciendo que Eren comenzara a pensar en cualquier cosa imposible y posible que le hubiera pasado a su Erenia. Por lo que dejo rápidamente la cocina y se fue al lado lateral de la casa por donde lo general veía a Erenia entrar, busco por la mirada algún rastro de que la tierra estuviera escarvada o removida, pero todo estaba extrañamente en su lugar, por lo que se estaba preguntando Eren si de verdad Erenia se iba o tal vez solo había sido su imaginación y estaba secuestrada, se mordía las uñas por los nervios de no saber que pensar realmente, pero repentinamente al pasar por unos arbustos que se encontraban pegados en la pared vio lo que había estado buscando, un enorme hoyo escarbado, hasta estaba seguro que el podía pasar por ahí, pero mejor no se paso por ahí, sino que tomo mas o menos de que lado podría estar ese mismo hoyo del otro lado de su casa, por lo que salió de su casa y comenzó a buscar alguna otra pista de donde podría estar o por lo menos que le diera una idea de donde podría haber tomado camino su mascota.

busco y busco, pero nada hayo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero no la determinación de encontrarla, por lo que opto por hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, que fue buscarla caminando mientras la llamaba. Camino por muchas cuadras, y todavía no veía rastros de ella, ya estaba comenzando a ponerse triste y desesperado por lo que comenzó a gritar su nombre a ver si de esa manera la hallaba, era su ultima esperanza el gritar su nombre.

-guau-

Escucho un ladrido desde su espalda, por lo que volteo sin pensarlo, encontrándose a Erenia en el umbral de una casa ladrandole a el mientras movía el rabo felizmente, pues Erenia estaba contenta de ver a Eren ahí. Con lagrimas en los ojos este fue corriendo hasta llegar a ella, para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Erenia, me tenias muy preocupado-

-guau-

-que bueno que estas bien, pensé que te habías ido a China o que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres o te habían sobornado hoo Erenia glotona-

-guau-

Seguía balbuceando cualquier idea que antes había pensado sobre las posibles cosas que le había pasado a su amiga, todo eso mientras la abrazaba y Erenia le restregaba su megiña en la del otro, para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-mira que visita tenemos Riven-

Escucho Eren detrás de el, por lo que volteo y se encontró con Levi, haciendo que se sorprendiera por verlo en ese lugar, vaya que el destino era caprichoso.

-señor Levi!, ¿que hace usted aquí?-

Pregunto confundido Eren, pues todavía no caía en cuenta que se volviera a encontrar con Levi y para su vergüenza de la forma en como estaba.

-¿que hago?,... Mocoso esta es mi casa-

-¿he?-

Quedaba el doble de sorprendido, acaso Erenia se había quedado ahí todos los días que no la vio.

-¿pero como?-

Volvía a lanzar otra pregunta, mientras que Levi solo frunsia mas el seño, se estaba comenzando a cansar de las preguntas del mocoso.

-fácil, es una perra y lo mas seguro es que siguió el olor de este-

Apunto Levi a Riven, en caso de que Eren no entendiera a quien se refería. Mientras que este parpadeaba de la incredulidad, acaso Erenia tenia dotes de ¿perro policía?, vaya que no conocía eso de ella.

-ve, me ayudarás este día-

Dijo de pronto Levi, mientras tomaba sorpresivamente la mano de Eren y lo arrastra hacia el interior de la casa haciendo que Eren se pusiera colorado de la cara y comenzara a ponerse nervioso, mientras deseaba que no se haya metido en problemas por solo el volver a ver al señor Levi de nuevo, pues no había sido su idea ni su intención el ir a visitarlo, que caprichoso y raro era el destino.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

**Bien ese a sido el cap. de hoy!... Me he tardado mas por culpa de la esc. Pero vaya que si escribí mas que la vez anterior! Así que me siento mejor~ espero que a este no les vaya a surgir confusiones como el de la pelea en que se metieron Erenia y Riven, debo decir que soy mala para describir escenas de acción, así que me disculpo por ello, tal vez mas adelante lo edite, pero será cuando en verdad tenga tiempo por que jejejeje voy a estar en verano en la esc. también así que será corregirlo o seguir escribiendo nose... En fin... En el sig. Cap. Levi y Eren se conocerán mas... Y pues ... Puede que cupido haga su trabajo o tal vez no xD hahaha que mala soy... Bueno solo deseo que sigan conmigo hasta el final de todo esto y que les de un momento de felicidad o risa, lo primero que venga. Bueno me despido y también pido reviews para tener mucha inspiración y alegría para seguir escribiendo~... Recuerde que loa quiero y que su vida este lleno de yaoi!...**

**Atte: Sora **


End file.
